


In which Killer sleeps in

by hollygeorgia5



Series: In which the entire multiverse is pretty much the same, but shifted slightly to the left. [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollygeorgia5/pseuds/hollygeorgia5
Summary: It was a typical morning, except Killer slept in.Maybe if he hadn't it wouldn't have been typical.
Relationships: Bad Sans Poly, Nightmare/Killer
Series: In which the entire multiverse is pretty much the same, but shifted slightly to the left. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573099
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	In which Killer sleeps in

It started as a typical day in Nightmare's castle. Hatchet was making breakfast, Nightmare was doing paperwork in his office, and almost everyone else was currently in one of the living rooms (of which there were many) doing their own things. Almost, because Killer had slept in.

Error was watching undernovella, as per usual, and Cross was pestering Dust to let him help with the errand he was doing. Cross had horrible handwriting so the task he was given was to read out the names from Dust's lists as he wrote out invitations to the next event Nightmare insisted on hosting. A summer event, for what it was worth, taking place in early July, leaving them just over a month to prepare. 

Killer eventually got up. And the first person to see him that morning was Hatchet as he hurried through the kitchen, asking where Nightmare was and leaving before Hatchet could ask why he was asking in the first place.

That was odd.

Nightmare looked up to Killer when he came bursting into the office without knocking. Killer had a big, excited grin on his face and Nightmare couldn't help his confusion as he went through Killer's - concerningly strong - emotions.

Adoration, love, fear, excitement, insecurity, pride…

"I love you so much!"

"I see that," Nightmare set his pen down, first and foremost, though, "Killer, why are you scared?"

Killer shuffled a little. "You... didn't see this morning?"

"No, I didn't. Explain."

"Well, when-"

"Wait." Nightmare narrowed his eyes, shifting to a more defensive state, "Why is there another set of emotions?"

Happy, confused, curious…

"That's… It's a baby!" Killer shuffled again, this time gently hushing and rocking the large bundle of blankets in his arms.

Those were the kinds of emotions Nightmare typically felt from a child. Which simultaneously explained everything and caused a million questions to run through Nightmare's head. "Where did you find a baby?"

Words failing him, killer passed over the child for Nightmare to see. A child that so obviously belonged to Nightmare and based on the way Killer was acting…

"Oh." 

Nightmare looked confused, so Killer hopped up onto the desk and kissed Nightmare. 

"We have a baby." 

"I can see that." Nightmare held the small skeleton closer, and nuzzled Killer.

The others were still in the living room - now with breakfast, thanks to Hatchet. 

"Good morning!" Cross waved when Nightmare and Killer came in, something Nightmare returned less energetically, using his tendrils to support the baby while he did.

"What have you got?" Dust asked, looking pointedly at the ball of blankets.

"A babybones!"

"A… babybones? How?"

"How do you think."

Discussion continued as the child was passed around the room, so everyone could meet the newest little addition to their family. And hopefully think of a name for the little guy.

"Heya, Crescent." 

The baby stared up at all the adults with equal bewilderment.

If a baby could speak, Crescent would probably be saying something equivalent to

'Who the fuck are all these people'

Which was very adorable. As all expressions babies pull tend to be.


End file.
